


somewhere i don't know (somebody that i still do)

by ahatfullofoctarine (orphan_account)



Series: the thayserix st block party [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Love, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ahatfullofoctarine
Summary: Shiro touches down in uncharted territory.Thankfully, a familiar face is there to navigate.





	somewhere i don't know (somebody that i still do)

There’s a sign with Shiro’s name on it when he finally makes it out of Arrivals, but it’s the  _ person _ holding up the sign that surprises him more. Last he saw Keith, the kid was punching bullies on the playground and stealing his old man’s Harley for joyrides in the middle of the night. 

_ And  _ tearing  through all his Big Brother’s at the community center like a runny nose through kleenex until Shiro stepped in, lest Shiro forget.

“Look what the cat dragged in,” Keith announces without any preamble.  His handshake is brisk. Partnered with that wry smile on his face, it’s as if he’s seeing exactly which memories are on quick-play in Shiro’s head.  “The VC told me I’d be picking up a celebrity, but no one mentioned anything about  _ royalty _ .  If I’d known I'd have put on a tie.”

“Ties aren’t your style. I will accept a curtsy if it makes you feel better,” Shiro teases when he goes in for the hug, both of them clapping each other on the back. 

He takes a step back to study him, feeling a surge of pride. If clothes maketh the man, Keith’s clean cut appearance has him looking like one with a very clear idea of where he wants to be in five years, what he needs to do to get there, and is well on his way getting there. His jeans aren't splattered with spray paint and his t-shirt isn't ripped from someone trying to get a good grip on him during a scuffle. 

Keith smirks. “As you can see; those Big Brother hours did not go to waste.”

Shiro ruffles his hair. “I'll take your word for it. It’s good to see you buddy.” 

It’s especially comforting to know there’s a friendly face here to help him navigate uncharted territory.  

“In one piece?” Keith adds. 

“In one piece.” Shiro chuckles. “How’s the family?  Still knocking heads with Kolivan?”

“Everyone’s good. Kolivan’s a sanctimonious pain in the ass, but he’s a _ sanctimonious pain in the ass that makes mom happy _ , so I can live with that. Besides, it’s not two on one anymore— not until March, at least.”

“I’ve only seen you for all of five seconds and I’ve been replaced  _ already _ ?” Shiro chuckles.  “Congrats, Keith. You’re going to have your hands full.”

“Yeah,  _ you _ would know, wouldn’t you?” Keith teases, nudging him.  “But not so much replaced as traded up. Speaking of,” he adds, tossing a set of keys at Shiro, smirking when Shiro’s gaze traces over the Jaguar embossed on the key fob, 

“Ready to see what  _ you’ve _ traded up for?”

**Author's Note:**

> also part of the January prompt challenge from this [A-Z list](http://aithilin.tumblr.com/post/181217336934/new-year-new-fluffabet) from tumblr:
> 
> "Joy"


End file.
